


Cincinnati Kids (Before Dean Ambrose & Y/N meet up in WWE)

by Tammypage



Series: My Dean Ambrose My sweet love [1]
Category: Combat Zone Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Depression, F/M, Fluff, Loss of Trust, Lost Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammypage/pseuds/Tammypage
Summary: This is the story before Dean Ambrose was The lunatic fringe. Before Y/N made it to the WWE Roster before ether one of them had there drama with Renee or Shane. Be fore there were just some what happy young adults dreaming big before they even got a chance to say goodbye. This is the store about the young future lovers. Jonathan (Dean) and Y/N.





	1. Chapter 1

Y/N woke up early in the morning to see her mother was still gone. You go to the bathroom to take care of your business. Once your done you got dress grabbing everyone you need just so you can get ready for school. You walk outside of your trailer home locking the door once outside. You walk right next to the other trailer knocking on the door. “Hey Amy, Jonathan time for school you guys.” you said with a smile on your face. The door open to see Amy walking out. “Hey Y/N!” She gave you a hug, then she saw Jonathon walk out with half a smile on his face. “Well Jon are you gonna give me a hug?” He smiled at you giving you a hug. He whispered some words in your ear. “I’m still gonna get you for last night.” He told you with his arm around your hips. “I won that game fair and square and you know it.” You told him as you move back. “Off to school I guess.” Amy said “Yeah.” You & Jon said in sync.

 

All three of you guys walk off to school talking about what happened last night. All three of you had a crazy night playing games laughing tell each other jokes about what happened in school. The always the good times. Once in school all three of you gave each other big hugs then walk off to your class. Once it was lunch time you and Amy sat next to each other. “So how's the day so far?” You told her with a smile. “Well this guy name James ask me out for the school dance can you believe it.” Amy smiled at you then you look up to see Jon walking over to you both. “So do I need to talk to this James guy sis?” Jon said sitting in between you and his sister. “Uh no that won’t be need Jonny love thank you. Your sister can handle herself.” You said looking at him. He look down at you with a smile. “Well I have no one to go for the dance so why not you go with me Y/N?” You look at him with a smile. “Your joking right?” He shook his head. “Nah I’m taking you out alright look nice for the dance babe.” Jon wink at you then got up walking away. “Well looks like my brother ask you out Y/N.” Amy said smiling at you. “I think it’s a joke Amy besides after he started working at HWA he really hasn’t been around now lately.” You look at Amy for any good answer for what you said. Even Amy knew what you said was true. “Hey maybe he will Y/N don’t give up yet.” Amy said getting up. “Gotta get to the next class remember you class with my brother next.” You down to see the time. “Yeah your right shit!” You said getting up forgetting about your lunch. Well that’s because you never really did eat your lunch.

 

You head to the next class only to see Jonathan talking to some girl you knew. “The school slut.” You whispered to yourself. You just walk past without letting him now. You just walk right into the classroom sitting in the back away from everyone else. Class started once you saw Jonathon walk in with her. “Hey Mika you’re gonna go down on Jon too.” Everyone in the class laugh except for you. Jonathan notice it right away. “Please I have to be his girlfriend for that. Right Jonny boo?” As she put her hands under his chin. Everyone laugh again except you. You just took you book out and started writing notes for class. Jonathon wanted to sit next to you but Mika grab his arm making him sit next to her for the rest of the class. The teacher started while everyone else getting the boos out. Jon look back to you with your head down just taking notices. “Please don’t tell me you still feel sorry for that girl?” Mika told Jon. “Hey I knew her before you so please fuck off.” He told her. Mika was was in shock from his words. He look back to see your head was still down, not bothering to look up. 

 

You saw the time, you was ready to leave the classroom. Once the bell rang you grab all your things then you speed walk right out of class. “Hey Y/N?” You stop to see Mickey standing by the lockers you rolled your eyes as you tried to walk past him, but he grab you by your arm. “Hey Y/N I’m talking ya bitch.” The next thing you see was Jonathan grabbing Micky by his arm making him letting you go as he push him to the lockers. “One don’t you ever call her a bitch, two if she don’t wanna talk to ya then fuck off!” You look at him then back at Micky then laugh. “Yeah Mick you better run Jonathan will hurt you know.” You said with a smile. Jon let him go as he moved away from them both. “Thanks Jon.” He turn to you with a small smile. “Don’t mention it.” RIght before He could hug you Mika called him out. “Hey Jon I can’t wait for the dance.” She said coming from behind him. You rolled your eyes as you walk away from them. “I’ll walk home with Amy Jon later!” You waved him off heading to the exited of the school. 

 

You and Amy walk back home together laughing about what happened in school. How you told her that Mika was trying to talk to Jon about the dance, how james was trying to hard to take Amy out for the dance. All fun talk and things like that. Amy wave you goodbye as she entered her home, did the same. Once inside all you see was your mother's clothes all over the floor. You already knew what she did. “Nightwalker job. Again.” You said as you walk into your room dropping your bag then going back to clean up the living space. Once done you walk back into your room doing your homework for school the next day. You heard your mom woke up yelling for you. “Y/N are you home? Well yeah she is, she just clean up the house.” As she walk into the bathroom. “I have to go work tonight at the factory so..” “Yeah mom I know I’ll just stay in like always.” You yelled back at her. “Good. and I don’t want that good for nothing Jonathan boy in here understand?” You rolled your eyes once again. “Yeah mom I know.”

 

Later on in the night you were done taking a bath wearing nothing but your black bra and black shorts. You turn on the tv in your room just to watch ECW. “Now that’s what I’m talking about.” You said laughing it up. “So your gonna watch without me?” Jon said making you jump. “Really Jon!” you said looking at him. “Hey It’s late and you know how much I love this.” He said walk up to you while you laid in bed. “Yeah I know but I thought you were with Mika the school slut.” You said keeping your eyes on the tv. “Really Y/N” “Yes Jon really you know what she has done. Get’s suck then gets knock up then she pulls the baby out come on Jon really?” You look at him with your eyebrows frowned. “I know that Y/N she just wants to suck my dick that’s all, but i’m not giving her the time or the day.” He said laying next to you in bed while watching ECW. You smiled as you look at him then back at the tv. “So you have any..” Before he could finish you pulled out big bag of chips then pass it to him. “Your the best Y/N.” He kiss you in the cheek that made you blush. “Your welcome Jon. Oh yeah by the way some of your clothes are in my bottom draw just in case if your spending the night with again.” You said smiling from ear to ear. That night you both watch it until you fell asleep in his arm with a smile on your face. “Goodnight Y/N.” He whispered in your ear as he watch the rest of the show with a smile on his face. 


	2. Fun Time With Jonathan

The next day you woke up with Jon next to you. You smile at him as you got up from bed then you look at the time it was kinda early in the morning, but no matter the earl the better. You took a shower after that you were done Jon came in when you still had your bra and pantys on. “Morning sexy.” As he slap you in the ass. You jump a little as you giggle looking at his upper body. “Not so bad yourself Jonny, you’ve been working out I can tell. So you really want to do this uh?” He got into the shower closing the shower curtains behind him. You loved him, you Jon so much because he had respect for you and his both his mother, and sister. You love him to death but you could never tell him that because it might just end your friendship with him. “Yeah I wanna become a wrestler Y/N. It’s all I’ve been dreaming about ever since I laid eyes on it.” The shower water runs you can see him tossing his clothes out of the tub. You pick them up just to toss them in your hamper. “Yeah well just make sure you finish school first ok Jon? I don’t wanna see you fail.” You told him. Jon nodded his head. “Yeah ok then sweetheart as for now be a look out just in case your mom comes home.” “Well do Jonny boy.” You said walking out of the bathroom. 

 

Once Jonathan was done get got ready just so you both can meet up with Amy. The same thing happened every other morning you guys meet up head to school go the class then meet up after school. You made it home just to do the same thing over again with your mother. Picking up her clothes then doing the laundry then putting the clothes away. You start to make dinner while your mother gets ready for her ‘nightwalk’ job.  “I’m heading out for work so don’t even bother staying up for me. Oh yeah by the way if I ever catch that boy in this house…” You look at her rolling your eyes. “Yeah mom I know, but your not gonna, because if you do the cops are gonna get involved and if they ever found out that your back at it with your old bag of tricks again…” {Smack} You held your face while your mother Jessica look down at you. “If you ever talk about what I do again, I’ll make sure you won’t see the light of day little girl!” She grab her bag with her keys as she walk out of the home. 

 

You walk over the table still holding your face holding back the tears that was ready to burst. “It’s alright Y/N where here for ya.” Amy said hugging you from behind. Jonathan walk right in front of you putting his hand on your leg. “It’s alright Y/N, I promise you this I will get you, my sister, and my mom out of this hell hole.” You look up at him with tears rolling down your face. “Come on Y/N lets try to eat something so we can all get some sleep tonight.” Amy said. You nodded as you all got up just to enjoy dinner together. Later that night you all sat down to watch whatever movie that was on that night. “So what should we do now?” Jonathan said looking at you both, Amy got up just to look at her brother. “Jon it’s getting late we should go home.” You look at her then at Jon. “Or maybe you can both spend the night I mean we don’t have school remember?” All three of laugh at the fact that it was the weekend, then Amy had an idea. “You know what how about I got home, you and my brother Jon can stay for the night.” Jonathan rise his eyebrow at his sister. “Really Amy?” He said looking at her walk to the window. “Yup beside I need my beauty sleep later love birds.” She said jumping out your room window. 

 

“You know Jon I think your sister might love me.” He look back at you while you look up at him. “Yeah she does I love ya she love ya, even my own mother love ya.” You hug him as tight as you could. “Thanks for coming over, for everything Jonny.” You said looking up at him with a smile. “Hey don’t mention it.” He said smiling down at you. You both look back at the tv to finish watching the rest of the movie until you both fell asleep

 

The next morning you woke to see Jonathan still sleeping with you. You got up slowly just so you don’t wake him. THen you heard the house door slam shut hard. “Y/N!! Where the hell are you?!!” You ran to your bedroom door then lock it. Jon woke up once he heard her scream. “Jonny my mother she’s home.” I know Y/N I’m out here see you tonight.” He said giving you a kiss on the cheek, then he jump out the window. You smiled because that was the first time you ever got a kiss, but most of all it was a kiss from Jonathan. Your mother start to bang on the door making you jump. “Y/N I said open this damn door!” You ran to close the window then look around the room to see if everything is clear. You walk up to the door just to open it. “Y/N what the hell is wrong with you!” You look at your mother then you shook your head. “Your drunk mother go to bed.” You told her as you turn to walk back into your room. “Your just like your father, Y/N always thinning they know everything. Your father was a deadbeat asshole! So you can rest easy knowing his gone!” WIth that she walk into her bedroom slamming her door. “Your the reason why his dead Jessica.” You close your bedroom door just so you can lay back down in bed. 

 

Later that night you got ready head to a wrestling show called HWA. You should know Dean works there. You grab your things just to leave the house. “I want you home by 11 because I have to go out tonight.” You rolled your eyes as you walk out the home. You made to the small arena with your friends. You all laugh as you walk right in giving the man tickets, then you all sat down while you saw someone who you didn’t want to see. “Hey Y/N!” you look over to see Micky waving at you. “Oh for the love of…” You said then one of your friends grab your hand to pull you over to the popcorn stand. “Hey guess who’s here?” Your friend said as she pulled you to see Jonathan giving out popcorn. He smiled when he saw you, you ran to him giving him a hug. “You made it Y/N.” Jon said as he keep on giving people popcorn. “Yeah so did Micky Jon.” As your friend point over to where he was sitting at. “Oh great he made it.” Jon said making a funny face while he elbowed you on the side. “Yeah he saw me thank god Y/F/N saw you.” you look up at him. “Hey I’m out so I’m gonna leave ya two alonneee.” You both laugh as she walk off. 

 

You stood with Jonathan by the popcorn stand helping him out while you both try to watch the show as well. “Not so bad Y/N, oh yeah you look very nice in that outfit.” You turn your head blowing a kiss to Jon. “Thanks my aunt she made it for me. I think she knows what I like, black pants with his skulls on it, plus this black tank top with this big pentagram on it. Yeah I say she knows me very well.” Jonathan shook his head while he start to make more popcorn again. “You I have to keep my eye on you because that tank top is see thru.” You look at him funny then you look at your tank top to see he was right. It was see thru which made your face go red. “The whole time you can see my…” Jon gave you his sweater just to cover you up. “I saw how are your nipples got every time you got close to me Y/N.” He whispered into your ear. “I’m so sorry Jonny. I-I..” He kissed you on the cheek as he smiled. “Let's get back to work shall we Y/N?” You nodded your head as you both got back to work. You help him out until there was no more left. “Well you did Y/N.” “You mean we did Jon.” You said looking at him with a smile. “So what are we gonna do now?” You said to him. “Now I got help them take down the ring and stuff so they can put it all away until the next show starts.” He said walking over to the stage. You were not that far from behind. “Then I’ll help you Jonny just tell me what to do.” He walk with you with his arm wrapped around your shoulders. “Then you know what you can do for me? Sweetheart just sit and wait for me.” He kiss the top of your head as he walk to the ring helping the guys take it down. 

 

Both you & Jonathan sat outside of the building where they close it. “So my lady did you have fun?” He look at you with a smart ass grin on his lips. “I had fun Jonny plus I saw a few matches that was happening as well not bad for a show.” You said to him “What? come on a show, that was wrestling this entertainment there baby. It’s in our heart and soul, it’s like passion with out the sex I mean.” You chuckled a bit after that part. “But overall this is my dream this is my life my heart and my soul. Plus I want to do this just so I can help my small family, and you Y/N.” You look at Jon with a shook look on your face. “Jonny...no...you can’t…” He cut you off by putting his finger on your lips. “I have to Y/N you mean the world to me I want you to know that sweetheart.” You gave Jonathan the biggest and tights hugs you could as he pick you up spinning you around as you both laugh. 

 

You both walk to your home then you look back at Jonathan with a smile as you look back. “Well I’m not too late which is good.” You both laugh. “Well thanks for showing up. I’m glad you made it, oh yeah thanks for the help sweetheart.” You smiled at him then he move away from you. “You better get inside.” He said walking back to his home. You turn as you pulled your keys out to unlock the door just to walk in. “Y/N did you have fun with that boy.” You look at your mother shaking your head. “We just talk and walk our way home nothing happened with either of us. Unlike you Jessica.” With that your mother grab you by your neck as she started to strangle you. You tried to scream, but you couldn’t all you could do was try to fight back by kicking her while your hands where around her arms. “You think your funny Y/N!” Jessica said with anger in her eyes. “You think you can be virgin for the rest of your life. I don’t think so. Your going to give in and become like me. A whore for a child.” After that she let you go by pushing you to wall. You hit the back of your head pretty hard. “I’m leaving for work now. So you better be in this house when I get back you little brat!” With she walk out. You sat down on the floor crying your eyes out while you was holding your neck. You knew there was going to be a nasty bruise in the morning.


	3. Prom night/Let the rain wash away evil

The next day you covered your bruise with makeup around your neck. You look into the mirror to make sure you covered everything. “Right time to go.” You walk out of your bedroom with your duffel bag with extra clothes and other things in your bag. “Yeah ma I’m outta here ma see ya tomorrow.” Jessica just wave her hand. “You better call me once you get there.” She yelled at you once you walk out the door. You walk around the home until you made it knocking on the door once it was open as a smile appeared on your face. “Hello Miss good how’s everything?” You told her as you walk into her trailer home. “I’m fine sweetheart just finished making dinner now that you're here.” She as she close the door. “Now that everyone is here we can all eat dinner, then enjoy the rest of the night before I head off to work.” She said walking into the kitchen. You walk pass with a smile then headed straight to Amy’s room. “HEY!!” You jump on her bed while she was laying there. “HEY!! Y/N” She said hugging you right back laughing. “Hey can you both keep it down I’m trying to sleep!” Jonathan said. You got up from Amy’s bed laughing then walk right into Jonathan’s bedroom. You walk up to his bed then lay down next to him.

 

“Hey there babe, I know you work hard this morning, but it’s time to wake up plus food is ready.” You as you lay your head close to his. “Yeah I know sweetheart I heard you and my sister yelling.” He said opening one eye looking right at you. “What happened to your neck?” Your smile faded once Jonathan saw your makeup. “You didn’t do a good job covering it up.” He sat up in bed looking down at you. “Your mom hurt you again.” He sigh while he look at you. “Y/N why don’t you just stay with your aunt?” You sat up with him. “And leave the only family I got? No way Jonny. I love you guys too much to leave.” He smiled a little know what you said is true, even tho he hates to see you hurt. “So I guess this means your staying with us for week?” You smiled at him. “Yeah Jonny I am.” You both laugh as his mother called for everyone to join her for dinner. 

 

Once you all finish eating you all wash the dishes while Miss Good got ready for work. You called your mother letting her know that you made it. After that you were free for a few days. Miss Good was gone for the night as all three of you sat down to watch a movie. “It’s late you guys I’m going to bed.” Amy said as she walk to her bedroom. “Oh yeah Y/N I left your bag in my brother’s room good night.” She said closing her bedroom door. “Well I guess I’ll just crash on the couch Jonny, don’t worry about it.” You said with a smile. “Nah come on let’s go plus I’m already use to sleep with ya.” You laugh as you both got up to hit the bed. 

 

Later that night you woken feeling that Jonathan was not by your side. “Jonny?” You said looking around his room with a whisper. “Jonny?” you said again, then the door to his room open then close as he look at you. “Hey what’s up?” He said walking back to the bed. You sigh in relief. “Nothing Jonny...I just you thought…” He hops back into bed making you lay down on his chest. “Hey Y/N?” You smile as you start to doze off  to sleep. “Yeah Jonny?” He look down at you. “You care about me right?” You replied, “I love you Jonny.” You said falling asleep. He smiled at you as he look up into the ceiling of his bedroom. “I’m glad you do Y/N because...I love you too, and I don’t want anything bad happened to ya.” He finally fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

The few days went by like heaven, You was with your friend Amy, the man your heart has been beating for. This was your family and you knew it. No matter what you love this people to death. Prom night came you Amy and Jonathan were all dress up. You had a white dress that was long enough to cover your legs, but it stop at your ankles white heels. You hair hanging loose with a little bit of black eyeliner on.  Amy had a black & white polka dot dress white black heels on and her handbag. She had black eyeliner with white eyeshadow. How she made that work you’ll never know. Jonathan was wearing a grey tux with a blue button up shirt with brown dress shoes. “Alright get together so I can take a picture of all of you.” You all got together as she took the picture. Amy took the camera as they all laugh heading to the prom.

 

You all made to the school as the party had already started. You saw Amy run off to her friends while you and Jonathan walk over to the table as you both sat down watching all the people dancing laughing, knowing someone bought alcohol, and put it in the juice. “I’ll be right back Y/N.” Jonathan said as he got up heading to juice bowl. You look around to see were Amy was then you spotted her talking to her friends by a table. You smiled at her then you look back to see Jonathan bring back some drinks. “Don’t worry yours is alcohol free.” You smile at him as you drank the punch as you and him start to look around. Then a slow song came on as you look up at him. “Hey Jonathan…” He look at you without a word he got up as he walk up to you taking your hand then pulling you to the dance floor. You both stop then you put your hand on his shoulder as his puts his arm around your waist. You both look into each others eyes as you both slow dance to a slow romantic music. “Hey Y/N I’m pretty much having fun here, even if we were just sitting most of the time.” You both laugh while you look up into his eyes. “Well it is fun just being with you. It’s just better that way.” You look at him as you continue on with your dance.

 

The night was getting late you and Jonathan were having fun dancing around talking to others on the dance floor. Then you look up at him with a smile. “Jonny I’m getting a little tired.” He smile as he move his face close to yours. “Yeah so am I.” You move your face up to him a little more until both your lips were ghostly touching each other. “Jonny…” Then he lean in as his lips meet up with yours. You close your eyes as you wrap your arms around his neck. He wrap his arms around your hips pulling you close to him, while you both were kissing. “Yes I got the picture girls.” Amy said as she held the camera close to her chest. Everyone went home happy or drunk which was bad once they get home.

 

Once at home you, Amy, and Jonathan were laughing as Amy headed to her room. You and Jonathan both headed to his room then waited for Amy to finish her bath. Then you want in for your bath you smiled as you just remember your first kiss. Your first kiss from Jonathan the person you really love. How can things get any better for you. After you were done you walk out with some black shorts & tank top for your night time wear. “Hey Jonathan?” You walk into his room as he quickly covered himself with the covers looking at you annoyed. You gasp as you look on trying not to laugh. “Y/N?! Really man don’t you knock!” You put your finger near your lips. “Shhh Amy is sleeping.” You said walking up to him then you look at the tv to see him watching...porn? “Jonny are you watching?” “Yeah yeah I thought I can get one out before you was done taking a bath.” He said walking up to the tv turning it off. You felt bad about it.

“Hey Jonny maybe I should sleep on the couch tonight alright?” You told him as you grab a pillow from his bed. “Nah I’ll just take a shower so I’ll chat with ya in bit.” He grab his sweatpants then headed to the bathroom. You watch him head to the bathroom closing the door. You turn to the tv turning it on just to what part of the ‘movie’ he was watching. “Wow that’s crazy.” You look down to see it was video tape. “Yeah of course Jonny you had to get it by stealing it.” You shook your head with a small smile on your face. You laid down on his bed just so you can get some shut eyes which you did. Jonathan walk back into his room only to see Y/N was was sleeping. He sigh in relief as he turn back on the tv just so he can finish what he started. “Damn Y/N, if only I could fuck just like the way there fucking each other.” He said, but then thought about it. “Nah you're not like the other girls back at school, or anywhere else sweetheart, and I love you for it.” He kiss you on the forehead then he sat on the floor as he watch the rest of the movie.

 

The next few days was like hell for you. You want back home to your mother’s home & the same thing keep on happening again. More yelling more screaming more fighting with you both. One night you just had enough with her. So you snuck out of the house when your mother was past out drunk on the couch. You open the door walking out of the home just so you can see Jonathan. As you walk over you saw him walking with a group of guys talking about somethings. You hide somewhere safe just so they wouldn’t see you. “So Jonathan my man you have it.” He nodded as he gave the guys the money. You gasp because you knew something was wrong. They all start to walking away from the trailer home place, so you did what you thought was right, you followed them. 

 

You saw them head into some fast food place sat there eating talking laughing it up while Jonathan was just quiet about the conversion they were having. Now that the guys all walk out you followed them to a dark alley were they all hang out and talk about what will happened next. “So Jonathan I see you got the money so now what are ya gonna do?” They all laugh. “Well I’m just gonna leave this so I can live my life.” They all laugh as the leader of the group walk to him. “What ya say?” He said to him. “I said I’m done selling drugs I’m done doing your job I’m said I was fucking done!” Jonathan slam his fist on some metal desk. You jump a little as you watch from around the corner. “Oh really Jonathan? Hell nah you're not going anywhere.” He said as he punch him across the face knocking him down to the ground. You ran out of nowhere pushing the two other guys out of the way running to Jonathan’s side as you fell to the ground. “Jonny!! You leave him alone you assholes!!” You said as you look down at him. “Jonny get up pleaseeee ahhh!!!” You felt one of the guys pulling you away from him. “JONNY!! HELP ME!!” You keep yelling while the guy put his arm around your neck. “Y/N!!! Let her go you son of bitches!!” He said getting up by tackling the leader down to ground punching him in the face over and over. Everyone started yelling and screaming while you was trying to break free from one of the guys. You saw Jonathan trying to choke the guy out until the crazy guy pulled out small blade knife. “Hey Jonnyyy!!” He said hold the knife next to your neck making you scream. “Let my brother go!! Or this pretty little girl here get a scare all on her neck. You started to scream once again. “Please Jonny please just stop please.” You said as you cried out to him. Jonathan was already lived from what he just saw. “Alright then.” He said getting up from him then he look at the guy. “Let her go or else I’ll do something your gonna regret.” He said with a crazy look in his eyes. You look at him you saw his eyes with ever light that was there in his eyes was now gone. They were trying to hurt you and that’s what made him go crazy. The guy laugh as he move the knife away from your neck. “You want her here ya go.” As he push you right into Jonathan’s arms making cry out in pain a little. “Jonny!” You said hugging him keep your face in his chest. “It’s ok Y/N everything is gonna be ok.” He said making you nodded your head. “Yeah Y/N, everything’s gonna be alright. Once when you see your boyfriend get stab to death.” The leader got up grabbing you by the arm pulling you away from him again making you scream for Jonathan once again. This time Jonathan pick up a small pipe hitting the leader over his head making him letting you go as you ran past Jonathan to the end of the allay. 

 

You look back to see Jonathan really fighting them off. You look behind you to see a fence with barbed wire on the top. Then you look down to see that there was large opening in. Maybe seeing that was right on time because you saw red and blue lights along with a siren, you knew it was the cops “Jonny come on let’s go!” You yelled out for him. “YOU GO NOW!!” He said running up to you. “You go right now!! Don’t fight me back Y/N!!” He said with anger in his eyes. You nodded as you pass the large hole in the fence. The rain started to fall fast and hard you look back to see one of the guys running up to him. “Jonny watch out!” He look back to see him ready to stab him, but ends up moving out of the way hitting you slashing your forearm. “AAAHHH!!!” You yelled looking at your arm seeing a long gash. Jonathan lost it beating the guy down. “Jonny!” Was the last thing you said before you trip over something making you fall back yelling. “Y/N!!” Jonathan yelled before he felt the cops pulling on him away from fence as he tried to tell the cops that you fell and that you need help. You keep on rolling down what felt like forever until you hit something back first hard making you yell in pain. “Jonny...Jon...please help me...Jonny!!!” You started to cry until you heard someone yelling “Hey are you alright!” You look up to see an officer checking you. “Hey kid are you alright?” You look up at him with tears in your eyes. “Please help me one of those guy try to kill me & Jonny.” You said before passing out holding on to your arm. The officer called for ambulance just to take you to hospital. 

 

The rain falling down while you was being put in the ambulance. Jonathan sitting in the back of a police car look back at the fence to see where you fell from. It was just a bad time due to the fact that ether one of you could have died that night. The rain always had a meaning something you always told Jonathan about. It start to reply in his head. 

 

_ “You know Jonny when it rains it means it’s just washing away all the evil sin in this world.” “Oh yeah how?” You smiled at him. “Well to many bad things had happen, and maybe this is mother nature way on cleaning it up. Even us as we all do bad things.” You said look at him with a smile. Jonathan smiled back at you. “You Jonny I even think she’s trying to clean us as well.” He rise an eyebrow at you. “Really?” You laugh as you pulled into the rain jumping in puddles making it splash on him. You both laugh as the rain started to it soak you up. _

 

Jonathan look back one more time to see an officer telling them that they found someone. There already one there way to hospital which put a smile on his face as the car drove off.


End file.
